world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestine
Celestine Alternate Names: The Moon Maiden Alignment: Neutral Good Worshipped all over the world Domains: Balance, Celerity, Oracle, Moon Personality: Celestine is a strong believer in fate, determinism, and divine order, and laments those who struggle against their destiny. Tranquility and peaceful wisdom are her most prominent traits. She is gentle and accepting of many things, and nurtures those who are going through hardships, but is not an interventionist by any means. Despite her beauty, affectionate nature, and possible ties to other faiths. Unusually for a goddess there are no accounts of her ever taking a mortal or immortal lover or showing any kind of worldly desire, nor has she ever shown malice, jealousy, or deceit. History The ancient tales of the Nullri tell of a celestial outcast; a heavenly body that fell to earth long ago. Many of Celestine’s origin myths say that the heavenly sun god crafted six moons to light the world in the age of darkness, but this arrangement was very short-lived. By the day’s end only one remained and so it has been ever since. Some say Celestine rebelled against the sun gods desire design, refusing to follow her appointed path, and was ousted for her disobedience. As to why she did so Celestine was gifted with the sight of seeing the future and saw the darkness consuming 5 of the 6 moons. So she fell to the material plane, a goddess forever more walking in the world of mortals Whatever the case, it is only known that Celestine's deepest wish is to return to the heavens, but she denies herself this desire. She marvels at the world and its peoples and knows there is no place for her there. Celestine walks the high plains as an accepting outcast and urges others to abandon personal desires and selfish pursuits and remember their place in the larger scheme of things. Her primary purpose is to remind mortals of the ramifications of their actions. Most non-Nullri scholars deny her existence and say there was never a sixth moon that fell. To this day, it is unknown if she is truly a fallen moon or something else. Celestine’s followers are few, yet she has occasionally appeared in the Nullri legends and even once or twice in the stories of other races, often as a bearer of cautionary prophecy. Physical Manifestations Celestine appears as a beautiful woman with rabbit like ears and a very curvaceous form. Her eyes, nails, and hair are a striking turquoise blue, while her skin is as white as pure ivory and glows softly. She is almost always barefooted, wearing only a tattered gray cloak or less. Celestine is often encountered at leisure, usually lounging or bathing in places of secluded tranquility, and it is said that time slows in her presence. She sometimes takes the form of a white owl with striking blue eyes, or a silver moonfish with shimmering blue fins. Most tales of her descent say that she fell as a stone but was transfigured into a woman. However, there are some rare texts that say the sixth moon still lies somewhere in the high planes and is an artifact of untold power. Celestine's Stone has been called by many names and sought by adventurers from all walks of life.